


Words Left Unsaid

by kkonpeito



Series: Angst August 2020 [9]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Language of Flowers, Light Angst, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reader is the Mankai Company Director, Romantic Friendship, Tsumugi is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkonpeito/pseuds/kkonpeito
Summary: It’s beyond him how she always comes at the right time with the right words to say.Tsukioka Tsumugi lets the flowers speak for him.
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Reader
Series: Angst August 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857883
Kudos: 13





	Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> The Only Exception // Paramore
> 
> Prompt: "I lost him/her."

_Your presence soothes me._

It was already deep into the night; anyone would say it is quite unreasonable to go gardening in this time of the day, but nevertheless, Tsumugi was in the dorm garden tending to the plants and removing the unwanted weeds.

Gardening always gives him a sense of comfort and tranquility; it’s his time where he can be alone and think about anything or nothing.

“What should I do?” It was a rhetorical question for the plants and flowers; Tsumugi whispers to them his thoughts, oftentimes asking them when he’s at a loss. He knows they cannot answer him, but at least it feels like someone is there listening.

The Winter Troupe is preparing for their new stage play this year; it’s been a week since they started their preparations and practice. Everyone in the troupe was at their best condition, with the exception of Tsumugi who was uncharacteristically fumbling in his lines and execution. His members reassured him that it’s fine; it’s been just a week of practice after all, and he can still switch gears and get back on his feet.

It’s been a year since he joined Mankai Company—finally living his dream of becoming an actor—but every now and then, he still doubts that he deserves a spot in the theater.

“Tsumugi?” He turned to his side and saw their director. “Why are you gardening at this hour?”

“I was just removing the weeds.” The actor dropped his hand shovel and removed his gardening gloves before facing her. “But I just finished.”

“Hmm, I’m not sure you’re really gardening though.” She eyed him suspiciously, fully aware that something was bothering him.

“I… I was just thinking.” He looked down and chuckled nervously.

“Was it about this week’s practice?” Leave to her who immediately figured out. Being the director at large of Mankai Company made her acquainted with all of the actors, knowing all of their habits and quirks. It was almost pointless to try and hide to her.

“I’m scared of becoming the troupe’s dead weight, especially as their leader.” He wasn’t making eye contact with her, too ashamed for his stubborn insecurities. “I thought I already got my self-confidence back. But… sometimes my uncertainty fails me.”

“I lost myself once, and I’m afraid of losing myself again.”

“Self-confidence can’t be built overnight.” Her smile showed reassurance and trust. “It’s going to take time. But don’t worry, we’re going to help you build it.”

“If you feel lost, I will find you and bring you back.”

“[y/n].” Concern and worry were creased in his face instead. “Thank you, but you already helped me through a lot of countless times.”

“As the director and your friend, I will always be here for you.”

“Then… I will be in your care.”

“Oh, before I forgot.” She gave him the brown paper bag she bought with her. “This is for you.”

He opened the small bag and reached for what’s inside. It was a packet of Petunia seeds.

“I saw some flower seeds when I was buying the groceries,” she explained, masking her embarrassment with a sheepish grin. “And I thought you would like them.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate this.” He smiled back, sincere, and genuine. “We can plant this tomorrow after the morning practice.”

“We?” Her eyes comically widened while pointing at herself. “But I know little to nothing about gardening, I swear.”

“I can teach you; I am a tutor after all,” Tsumugi jests and lets out a teasing laugh. “But jokes aside, it’s only right for you to plant this with me; you chose this flower seeds after all.” 

“Well, if you put it that way.” She pouted, but he detected a hint of interest in her eyes. “And the yard looks so vibrant and healthy; it made me curious about gardening.”

“That settles it then.” He placed the packet back in the paper bag.

“Director [y/n]?” Matsukawa entered from the lobby and called for her attention. “Can I have you for a minute? It’s about Autumn Troupe’s interview schedule.”

“I’ll be right behind you,” she replied to the company manager before looking back at the actor. “I should be going.”

“Of course; I won’t keep you any longer.” He picked up his gardening tools that were on the ground. “Thank you for the company.”

She was about to follow Matsukawa but stopped halfway and turned to face him again.

“You’re doing great, Tsumugi; you have always been.”

Her face was plastered with a smile that was the sunshine in the middle of the night.

“I’ll be looking forward to tomorrow!”

Tsumugi watched her leave, clutching the paper bag near his chest. Mankai Company is indeed lucky to have a director like her. It’s beyond him how she always comes at the right time with the right words to say.

It was a nice feeling; all his worries vanished at the sentences she said. He still couldn’t take compliments well, believing he couldn’t live up to the people’s opinion. But sometimes, the kind words Tsumugi hears from others made him realize he made the right choice of pursuing the dream he once abandoned.

When he thought of taking a step back from his path, Tsumugi remembers he has everyone and _her_ walking with him and will never leave him behind.

* * *

_You occupy my thoughts._

“I’ll be in the manga section, Tsumugi-san.”

“Alright, let’s meet at the cashier line later.”

Tsumugi and Muku are at the bookstore today; he was planning to purchase some reviewers for Banri and Juza who are going to take their college entrance exams soon and some workbooks for the other students in the theater company.

Being a private tutor as a side hustle, the Winter Troupe leader also took the liberty of helping the student actors with their homework and studies. He wanted to be of help for everyone, even in his own little ways. While some of the actors also had their fair share of responsibilities in relation to the theater company, their director had the most work, from major stage preparations to minor dorm inconveniences.

As the director came into his mind, he remembered she also became one of his students. After struggling in trying to help Yuki with his English homework, their director came up to him and asked if he can teach her as well so she can lend her hand to the students better than what she previously did.

After selecting the right reviewers and workbooks, he also got one for her.

It was endearing to see her care for each and every one of them. Aside from being the Mankai company director, she also puts on different roles—a confidant to her peers, an elder sister to the younger actors, a guardian to the wayward, and a friend to all.

Her work is beyond her job description; Tsumugi knows it’s taxing, but she never complained about it for once.

Thinking that he still has some time left, he roamed around the bookstore for a bit. Looking through the bestselling selection, he saw a cookbook—one that’s specifically for a curry.

He inwardly chortled, surely someone would be ecstatic to see this. Their director was a notorious curry fanatic; if it wasn’t for Omi cooking from time to time, they will be having curry every day.

Tsumugi has once heard her boasting about knowing how to cook 365 types of curry. Nevertheless, he still took one copy of the cookbook and placed it among the school books he picked. It wouldn’t be bad to add another dozen or two in her curry repertoire, although Tenma and Yuki might get more ticked off by it.

He was finally at the cashier line, but Muku was not yet there. As he was waiting, the tutor actor was idly browsing through a rack of greeting cards and bookmarks.

A bookmark with a pressed purple Pansy caught his eyes. He doesn’t really use them, preferring the adhesive colored tabs himself, but it was very unique and pretty.

He added it to the things he will checkout, but it was not for his personal use.

“Sorry for making you wait, Tsumugi-san.” Muku ran towards him with a bunch of manga volumes in his arms.

“It’s okay, I haven’t waited that long.” He smiled at the middle schooler. “Let’s line up at the cashier before it gets busy.”

“These are all for me?”

She opened the bag he gave to her while still in shock. They were in her room, about to continue where they left off in their English lessons. Tsumugi didn’t realize he bought many things for her, but it was apparent that he’s been thinking about her a lot lately.

“I figured they can be useful to you.” He placed his hand on his nape, hiding his bashfulness.

“This is really pretty.” She eagerly opened the curry cookbook and picked up the bookmark that was in between random pages. “But I will pay you back for all of this.”

“Please don’t.” He raised both his hands at her, flat out rejecting her offer. “It’s a gift.” 

“But-”

“No, I insist,” he immediately replied before she could finish. “After all the things you have done, this isn’t even enough.”

“Thank you, Tsumugi.” She flashed that bright smile again, clutching the Pansy bookmark close to her. “I will treasure them.”

This is enough for him, seeing her smiling and being happy. Tsumugi knows he isn’t doing that much, but he wants to try for her sake. Little by little, he can repay her for all the kindness and positivity she gave not just to him but to everyone in the Mankai Company.

“I’m glad.”

* * *

_My heart aches for you_

Tsumugi read the tiny piece of paper that was on his hand for the nth time today. The Mankai Company will be having a Secret Santa this Christmas, and the person he will be giving a gift to is none other than their director.

It wasn’t that he doesn’t want to give her a present; he’s done that before, but he’s at a loss on what makes a good Christmas gift this time.

He was at the mall, unsure of where exactly to go. The rest of the Winter Troupe already went to the respective shops they were buying their presents at; he, on the other hand, was just walking around with no plan in mind.

He passed by a bookstore, but he already gave her a cookbook and a workbook for English; she also doesn’t have time to read novels due to her round the clock schedule. He could probably buy her some clothes as a present, but he doesn’t know what her preferred style is. A stuffed toy could also work, but it might be too cliché and juvenile for her.

Tsumugi wants his present to be a little more special. It will be given on a special holiday, but it was more so that the person who will receive it has a special place in his heart.

As he continued wandering around the mall, he abruptly stopped at a particular store; something in their display window caught his eye.

That is the one.

“It’s time for Secret Santa reveal!” Kazunari gleefully announced to the room.

It was finally Mankai Company’s Christmas Party; everyone was gathered in their well-decorated lounge with some of them donning Christmas hats.

All of them chose to stay in their dorms for the holiday; it was one of those days where all of them are together in one room, not worrying about their stage plays or anything else.

“Let’s start with our Director!” Kazunari called for her to come over the Mankai Company’s Christmas tree. She rose from her seat and took the small box with a ribbon on top, her name on its tag.

“Let’s see what’s inside.” She opened what was actually a jewelry gift box.

“Oh, this is…” she exclaimed breathily with mouth agape. “This is beautiful.”

It was a rose gold bracelet with an intricate red carnation pendant.

“Got an idea who your Secret Santa is, [y/n]?”

She scanned around the room with a big smile on her face. They got to acknowledge the person who gave that present to her, and for making her smile like that.

“I definitely know who it is.” Her eyes stopped at him, and for a second he thought his heart stopped beating.

“Thank you so much, Tsumugi.”

Howls and hollering automatically filled the entire dorm when she mentioned his name. Tasuku smiled; Asuma and Homare looked at him with teasing eyes, and he could feel a burning stare from Masumi.

“Damn Tsumu Tsumu, you one lucky dog!” Kazunari wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

It’s amusing how everyone thought he’s the lucky guy here when she was the one who received the gift. But perhaps, he is indeed lucky; he made her happy again, and that’s all that he could hope for. 

The party has already ended; the rest of them proceeded to the balcony for their drinking night much to the disappointment of some minors.

Before he went to where the others were staying, the tutor actor went to his room and left the colored ballpoint and highlighter set he received from Yuki; it was a hard guess, but he figured it was the young green-haired actor from his gift’s cute pastel designs.

Being assigned to get some ice cubes in the fridge, he stopped over the kitchen.

“Hey!” someone greeted him out of nowhere, and he almost dropped the ice tray he was holding.

“You surprised me right there, [y/n].” He stilled himself from the shock. He noticed how his heart has been beating irregularly these days; he should really see a doctor. 

“I’m sorry.” She giggled while proceeding to open the pantry and take some snacks.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked as he placed the ice cubes on a glass bowl.

“Sure, what is it?” she replied while trying to carry the snacks all at once.

“How did you know it was me?”

There was a pregnant pause.

“I just… felt it.”

Both of them stopped their tasks and looked at each other.

“You know, I couldn’t count how many times I’ve been thanking you,” she said in what was almost a whisper, even though it was just the two of them around. “But I really mean all of them.”

He also didn’t keep count because he doesn’t need to. All he’s been doing are out of his unconditional appreciation and gratitude towards her, not just as his director, but as his friend and the person he holds dear.

Although she might never know.

* * *

_I love you_ _(I love you /_ _You’re a wonderful friend)_

Tsumugi was at the door of their director’s bedroom, along with the red roses he grew in the dorm garden among the other plants. He’s been bringing her a variety of flowers that can fill her vase once in a while, and this time, it’s the roses that were finally in full bloom today.

“Tsumugi?” She was just actually right behind him. “Perfect timing, I got something for you.”

“I also wanted to give you these roses; I already removed its thorns though.” They both met halfway down the corridor as he hands them the bunch. “I assume the freesias already wilted.”

“They did.” She took a sniff at the blooms before carrying them in her arms. “Thanks a lot.”

She handed him a familiar small paper bag, and he took out the packet of Chrysanthemum seeds inside. He wonders what will be the color of these flowers once they grow.

“There’s still a space in the garden, right?” she asked.

“There is,” he assured her before teasing, “Shall we plant them together?”

“Well… if you’re patient enough to teach me again.”

“I’ll always be patient for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love how Tsumugi is into gardening that I made a whole fic revolving around it. He just makes my heart soft.  
> The prompt is "I lost him/her", but I went with "I lost myself" because why not? lol
> 
> As always, special thanks to YVD for the very rushed beta-reading.
> 
> Language of Flowers:  
> Petunia - Your presence soothes me  
> Purple Pansy - You occupy my thoughts  
> Red Carnation - My heart aches for you  
> Red Rose - I love you  
> Freesia - friendship  
> Chrysanthemum - friendship (yellow), love (red), truth (white)


End file.
